


Bring Me to Life

by tastethegom



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, aokise day 2015, mature language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastethegom/pseuds/tastethegom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that saying 'sometimes you find love in the unlikeliest of places.' Whoever coined the phrase did not have Aomine Daiki and a funeral in mind. And frankly fate was bitch that had horrible timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me to Life

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Aokise Day!

It's always a solemn affair when a team loses one of their own. That's the general consensus Aomine came to while jogging through darkened streets. Aomine hadn't been too fond of Haizaki; by anyone elses words the two of them never got along. There was just something about their personalities that clashed in the worst way, making a very tense and awkward working environment. Still...

Aomine slowed his jogging until he came to a standstill, guilt heavily weighing on his mind and coiling in his chest.

No matter what anyone told him otherwise, Aomine knew he was partly to blame for his teammates untimely death.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Aomine sluggishly resumed his run. The physical exertion always seemed to help clear his mind and keep his thoughts at bay. By now the route he took was so physically ingrained into his body, that he didn't worry much about paying attention to where he was heading. Aomine would run this route every morning before heading to training, or to keep up his stamina on their off days. The path would eventually lead him to an outdoor basketball court where he often did solo training.

However, with everything that had happened recently, playing didn't seem very appealing.

As Aomine started approaching the court, he decided to run a quick lap around it before heading back to his home. When the court came into view, Aomine started hearing a rhythmic sound that was all too familiar to him. Aomine slowed his steps to a halt, once the court came into view. Peering through the chain link fence that surrounded the court, Aomine's eyes were drawn to a lone figure that he'd never seen there before. He couldn't see any details but the figure definitely belonged to a male, blond, and was roughly around his height and build.

And damn could he play

Watching the other male, Aomine found himself entranced. There was something oddly familiar about the mystery mans style, something he couldn't quite place. Aomine watched the man shoot basket after basket, increased aggression stifling his movements until he collapsed on the ground. Aomine was startled when the man let out a scream that was filled with pain and anger.

Aomine debated walking over to see if the man was okay, but was afraid he was intruding on a private moment. A sudden vibration in his pocket cancelled any move he was going to make. Taking his phone out of his pocket, Aomine flipped the phone open to see a text message from his best friend and team manager Momoi Satsuki.

_**From: Satsuki** _

_**'Dai-chan where r u?'** _

Groaning slightly, Aomine hadn't realized how late it had gotten while he was running. It slipped his mine that Satsuki was supposed to be meeting him at his apartment. Tapping a quick reply Aomine sent the message and snapped his phone shut, stuffing it into his pocket. While Aomine was distracted, the blond male had brought himself off of the floor and was holding the ball in his hand—just staring down at it. Giving him one last onceover, Aomine turned around and started heading back towards his apartment.

Between Haizaki's funeral tomorrow and the busy week he would have after that, Aomine had a lot more to deal with than some mystery blond that he would probably never see again.

 

* * *

 

Aomine tugged at his tie, feeling as though he was suffocating. The sun shone hot and brightly on such a solemn day. Aomine was never good with occasions like these, especially given the circumstances. Although he sat as far in the back as he could, away from most of the people in attendance, Aomine still felt overcrowded.

Aomine thanked what small mercies he was given that his two best friends sat next to him—Satsuki on his right and Tetsu, Kuroko Tetsuya that is, on his left. Aomine had first met Tetsu in middle school and the two of them became fast friends. Shortly after that time, Aomine had hit a very low and dark point in his life and Tetsu had solidified himself as one of Aomine's best friends by helping him through it and sticking by him as if nothing had happened.

On Tetsu's left sat his boyfriend, a teammate of Aomine's, and although he'd rather run suicides all day than admit it, another one of Aomine's closest friends Kagami Taiga. It was thanks to them that Aomine could sit as calmly as he could without fidgeting and wanting to run out of the ceremony.

Between the heat and the sounds of people crying and the droning voice of the clergyman, Aomine could feel a headache forming. He sat there thinking about how unfair the situation was, and how none of this should be happening. Haizaki shouldn't be gone, not like this, not so young. But Aomine resolved that he wouldn't complain, it wouldn't be respectful. Just because the two of them didn't get along, didn't mean Aomine wouldn't respect and honor the life that was lost. 

* * *

After the ceremony Aomine found himself standing in the corner of a room, drink in hand. He watched family and friends of Haizaki chat and smile as they shared stories and memories trying to hold back tears. Aomine could see the more sociable of his teammates mingling about as well. Deep down Aomine wished he could've been one of them but instead he chose to keep to himself.

Out the corner of his eye, Aomine noticed Kagami making his way over, leaning against the wall next to him.

"You doing okay man?"

Aomine cleared his throat, "As well as expected, I guess." Aomine answered, taking a swig from his drink. "You?"

Kagami took a mouthful of his drink and nodded, "same."

They looked around the room and Aomine saw something that caught his eye. Across the room Tetsu seemed to be in a deep and serious conversation with somebody based on the duos expressions. The male in question was quite eye-catching, he'd have to be to catch aomine's attention the way he did. He was tall and Aomine could tell that he had a pretty good muscular build under that suit. What stood out the most to aomine was the golden hair on top of his head. It was hard to look away and reminded him of something. A tickle in the back of his mind. He just wish he knew what...

'the man from last night?!'

Aomine couldn't say for sure but his instincts sure seemed to think it was. Somewhere deep inside a part of him wanted to go over and introduce himself. The more rational side of him argued that checking out or picking up a guy at a funeral was all kinds of tacky and bad taste so he decided to settle for his second best option.

"Yo Bakagami who's that talking with Tetsu?"

Kagami sputtered at the nickname, but looked toward where his boyfriend stood rather than making a scene. Aomine watched as Kagami's brow furrowed and his eyes dimmed in sadness.

"Thats...that's Kise Ryouta"

The name rung a bell in aomine's mind. "You mean that model Satsuki used to gush about?"

Kagami scrunched his face up in thought before a smiled bloomed on his face. "yeah," he laughed. "the one in the same."

"How the hell does Tetsu know a famous model?" he gwaffed.

Kagami's smile slipped into a smirk."Do you remember Kuroko's roommate from college?"

Aomine had to think back. He recalled Tetsu talking about his roommate from time to time and realized he never had actually met him in person. "You mean that really clingy one he would complain about?" He asked in disbelief.

Kagami nodded taking sip from his drink. "He's changed a lot from then though. Not that he doesn't have his moments but he's mellowed out for the most part."

Aomine chuckled low in his throat. "Leave it to Tetsu to have the most interesting friends." A sudden thought popped into his head, causing him to pause. "How did he Haizaki know him?"

"...."

"C'mon man, he had to have known him in order for him to be here right? What were they old college friends too?" He persisted when Kagami didn't respond, swirling his drink in his cup.

"Yeah...you could say that." Kagami finally spoke. Aomine could tell he was debating over his next words as he took a drink.

"He was his boyfriend," and then he promptly chocked and spit it out.

Aomine snapped his head over to Kagami, eyes wide and fist to his mouth as he tried to muffle his sudden coughing fit and suck in air at the same time. Based on the looks he was getting he was doing a horrible job. Waving off Kagami's attempt at trying to pat his back, Aomine waved an arm in the general direction of the door and headed outside until he calmed down.

* * *

His coughing fit didn't last too long, but Aomine wasn't quite ready to go inside just yet. He sat down on the edge of a curb, hand tugging at his tie, pulling it off and unbuttoning the top three buttons of his shirt.

He really really, didn't do well in these kinds of things. He debated shooting Satsuki a text making up an excuse about not feeling well and going to head home.

"Hey man, are you ok?" he heard someone ask from behind.

"Yeah, yeah i'm-" he looked over his shoulder and trailed off. Kise Ryouta was the last person Aomine expected to see right now.

The blond in question was more stunning up close. He looked concerned and held two water bottles in hand.

"You're?" Kise trailed off walking towards him, holding out one of the bottles for Aomine to take.

"Aomine Daiki, I mean just fine. Well I am Aomine Daiki but I'm also just fine..." he trailed off awkwardly, hurriedly opening the bottle and chugging it. In his hurry he managed to spill some water on himself and proceeded into another coughing fit when the water went down the wrong pipe.

He heard Kise start to chuckle beside him, before the man took a seat next to him. "If this is you when you're fine, I'd hate to see what a bad day is like for you."

When he felt like he could speak without sounding like a mess, Aomine responded "Trust me normally I'm not like this. I just don't do good with the whole funeral thing."

"I know what you mean"

'Fuck' Aomine thought when he glanced to the side to see the blonds head turned down facing the ground—a sad smile on his face.

"Look, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. You just lost your boyfriend and I shouldn't have-"

"Wait..wait" Kise interrupted. "How did you know he was my boyfriend? It's not exactly public knowledge."

"uhhh"

"And I know you and Shogo didn't get along, so I doubt he would've told you about me."

Aomine huffed "Aint that the truth"

Kise laughed again at that.

"sorry."

"Mmm" Kise shook his head. "Don't be, I know Shogo wasn't the easiest to get along with. We used to fight all the time before we got together." He stated with a fond smile on his face.

"When was that if you don't mind me asking?" Kise stared at him for a few seconds, seemingly contemplating.

"Well honestly...we first met in middle school when he stole my girlfriend at the time." Aomine's mouth dropped open. "I know what a charmer right hahaha."

Kise took a swig of his water, looking out towards the distance. "I guess you could attest it to fate. We happened to be in the same class all throughout middle school and high school, and we even wound up at the same university. I guess somewhere along the way I started developing feelings for him, but it's really thanks to my roommate at the time that we even got together. He was so sick of me complaining about him all the time that he basically just told me to suck it up and ask him out already."

Aomine laughed loudly at that. "That definitely sounds like something Tetsu would do."

Kise blinked at Aomine, eyes wide. "You know Kurokocchi?"

Aomine looked at him just as oddly. "Kurokocchi? You actually call him that? And to his face?!"

Kise pouted turning his head away. "Don't make fun I add 'cchi' to the people I admire and respect."

"I'm just surprised he lets you. If I were to call him that, I'm sure I'd get his infamous jabs to the stomach."

Kise threw his head back as he laughed. "I did receive a few of those at first. But he warmed up eventually," smiling proudly.

"Pffft if that's what helps you sleep at night."

Kise shot him a glare. "You never did say how you knew him." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Is that how you knew about Shogo and I?'

Aomine brought his arms up to the back of his head and laid back to rest on the ground, staring up at the sky. "Tetsu has been one of my best friends since middle school. I honestly just found out about you and Haizaki from Bakagami."

Kise looked contemplative for a moment before recognition lit on his face and he burst out laughing. "You mean Kagamicchi? That's hilarious!"

Aomine snorted, "So is the fact that you admire and respect him enough to call him by that ridiculous nickname."

Kise glanced down, one eyebrow raised, a devious smirk slipping onto his face. It was oddly attractive to Aomine.

"Awww I bet you're just jealous, right Aho-mi-ne~"

"Don't you fucking dare," Aomine growled, which just made Kise laugh harder.

"I can't help that you live up to your reputation."

Aomine scoffed "I can only imagine what you've been told."

"Hmmm depends on the person. I honestly never expected to meet you, let alone that it'd be this." He stated, waving his hand around Aomine's person.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" he asked, seriousness taking over his voice. Kise locked eyes with him and they held each other's gaze for a long moment.

"I haven't decided yet." He replied softly.

A buzzing noise interrupted the moment. Aomine pulled out his phone to see a text from Kagami.

_**From Bakagami:** _

_**Did you get lost Aho?!** _

He tapped out a quick 'fuck you' back before closing his phone and stuffing it back in his pocket. "I guess we should head back in before they send search parties out for us."

That brings a small smile back to Kise's face before nodding his head in agreement. They stood up dusting any dirt and gravel off their clothes. Aomine turned around to head inside but stops suddenly when a hand grasps the back of his suit jacket. Before he can move or say anything, Kise began to speak.

"Thank You"

The for what is on the tip of his tongue, but Kise continues to talk before he has the chance.

"This past week has been...complete and utter hell. It took all my strength to get through it and to get through today." Kise paused taking in a shuddering breath. "I felt trapped like I was suffocating and I came out here to just...breathe I guess. I just needed to get away from all that and...you really helped so thanks for that."

There was a rawness in his voice that Aomine couldn't help but notice. Something Kise must've been trying to keep hidden this entire time. Aomine wanted to do something for him, to take his pain away, but deep down he knew, Kise needed to feel this way to start healing. Instead he turned around and pulled the other man into him. He wrapped one arm around Kise's back and used his other to push Kise's head into his shoulder.

Kise's breath hitched at the sudden contact but didn't pull away. Aomine didn't say anything either, just continued to hold onto the other male. After a few moments, Aomine could feel Kise start to shake as he began to cry out his sadness and frustration.

* * *

The next time Aomine saw Kise had been a few weeks later at one of his basketball practices.

Aomine had just pulled off a move, breaking past his opponent and taking flight, slamming the ball into the hoop with a one-handed dunk. He turned to see Kise staring at him from the doorway of the gym mouth open in awe. Aomine vaguely wondered how long he was standing there, before sauntering towards him with a smirk. "well well if it isn't the famous model Kise-kun. See something you like?" he asked with a smugness.

"Ha you wish. You haven't earned the cchi yet."

Aomine frowned, I don't really want it. Seriously keep that to yourself. Kise laughed before settling with a small smile. "Have you seen momocchi? I'm supposed to meet her here. Aomine's face turned up. Even Satsuki too?! Just how many people close to him have known this man without him ever having met or glimpsed him before.

"Kiii-channn" he cringed as Satsuki slammed into the blond giving him one of her famous full bodied hugs. "How are you doing?" she asked.

Kise looked like he was doing better since the wake, but he found out quickly that kise was pretty damn good at hiding his true feelings. He thought back to those couple of weeks ago when he was comforting the emotional blond. Deciding they had taken too long in coming back in, Tetsu, Kagami and Satsuki had come out to look for them. Upon stumbling on the scene of a crying Kise and Aomine holding him, Tetsu had stepped in, intending on taking Kise home to take care of him there. He sent Aomine a quick thanks for being there when kise needed someone.

Looking over the blond, Aomine noticed a hint of red around Kise's eyes, but other than that he did seem to be holding up just fine. "I'm...okay, not great but I'm getting there," he admitted."

"So what evil scheme do you have in play that involves pretty boy here?"

"Dai-chan," Momoi huffed, hands set on her hips as if she were about to start lecturing him. Luckily Kise came to his rescue.

"With everything happening so suddenly, It had been undecided about what to do with Shogo's things. And after discussing it with his family, they thought it best that I keep his uniform and things so Momocchi gave me a call to collect them." Aomine didn't know what to say to that, feeling slightly uneasy for saying anything at all.

Satsuki seemed to notice and suggested he get back to practice before he got into trouble with the coach. Taking that as their cue, Kise gave him a small smile and wave goodbye before he followed Momoi towards where the offices were kept.

* * *

  Aomine wondered if fate was being cruel or kind to him with as many times as he seemed to randomly encounter Kise. Over the next few months he started developing a friendship with the other male. They kept in contact texting each other and meeting up whenever Kise needed a distraction. Occasionally Aomine could convince Kise to come watch some of his games. Something he learned that Kise had stopped doing altogether after Haizaki's passing.

The more time they spent together, the closer the two became, the more Aomine would get this hollow feeling in his chest and the more guilt would start to eat away at him.

One afternoon Aomine was playing at the courts near his apartment when Kise happened to pass by.

"Hey there stranger, long time no see." Kise called entering the courts.

Aomine laughed, "Well not all of us can lead such a busy life such as yourself."

Kise snorted at that, "If you weren't such a slacker I'm sure you'd forget all about little ol' me."

_'as if'_

"Excuse you, but this so called slacker was actually working before someone decided to distract him." To make his point he dribbled the ball in his hands and casually tossed it behind him, not surprised when it went through the hoop with ease.

"Show off." Kise scoffed rolling his eyes.

"It's okay to be in awe of my skills. Everyone succumbs to the awesomeness that is me eventually."

"Oh my God!" Kise exclaims laughing loudly. "Aomine is just too unbelievable sometimes."

"So is the fact that we've been friends for months and you're still calling me just Aomine."

Kise just shrugs in response "You're an amazing player I'll give you that, but you still quite haven't earned it yet."

Aomine pursed his lips, thinking for a moment before he retrieved the ball he shot earlier. He drabble back towards the ball and threw it towards kise, who caught it effortlessly. "Maybe if you actually played me instead of just watching, you'd think differently."

Kise stared down hard at the ball he held, face drawn into a frown. Kise drew in a deep breath, exhaling into a long sigh and threw the ball back. "I can't," were the only words he spoke before turning around with the intent of leaving.

Aomine ran forward and grasped Kise by the arm, halting his movements. "C'mon what's wrong. Every time something like this happens, you run. At least give me a real reason why you push me away."

He could feel Kise shaking slightly in his grasp. Aomine walked around him until could look at Kise eye to eye. The blonds eyes glistened with unshed tears, and Aomine wondered what he said that hurt the blond before him so badly.

"It's not you." Kise began before he could ask. "I can't play basketball with you when everything about it reminds me of him. Did you know Shogo taught me how to play? That he was the one to teach me everything about the game—including his style."

Kise broke away from Aomine's hold and turned around to achieve the abandoned ball. Turning towards Aomine Kise threw the ball behind him, effortlessly recreating the shot Aomine had tried to show off with earlier.

Aomine's jaw dropped in surprise. "That's all I have left of him Aomine. That was our thing, basketball was our thing. If I play with you...to try and share this with you...it's like I'm betraying him. It's like I'm replacing him...and I can't.

Kise's voice finally broke as he let the tears fall from his eyes. "You're a great guy Aomine, very charming and it's so easy to be around you, to be happy with you. And that fucking terrifes me because it's too easy with you...and I'm not ready to let go of him yet. I just...can't."

With that he turns around and leaves. It's the last time Aomine has sees him for a long while.

* * *

  It's been roughly a year since the Haizaki has died, a year since kise blew into his life, and about three months since the two have spoken. Aomine keeps tabs on him indirectly through Tetsu, Kagami, and Satsuki. Aomine feels constantly frustrated and agitated. Something irritating and picking at him, at his mind until it builds to the point where he can't take it anymore.

It's hot and he can't sleep, he's agitated beyond belief so he grabs a ball and goes on a run towards the court. When he gets there he's surprised to see a figure he hasn't seen in a long time.

"Kise?" the blond stumbles mid shoot and the ball bounces off the hoops rim, flying off to the side of the court where it bounces against the pavement until it comes to a complete stop. Kise wipes the sweat off his forehead, panting heavily. "What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I couldn't sleep." Aomine offers, "Thought I'd blow off some steam. You?"

"Something like that," Kise nods in agreement. An awkward silence falls over them. One Aomine intends to avoid so he turns around and throws a "I'll just head home" over his shoulder.

"Wait! Aomine, wait."

"Kise..."

"Look, I'm sorry okay? These past couple of months I had some time to think things through...and I haven't been fair to you. I know that, especially after all you've done for me."

Aomine turned around to look at Kise. "And I understand why Kise, you've never owed me anything."

"I know, I know you're not like that at all. Which is why I just took the time to just work things through...for me. To help me heal and get to a point where I could potentially start to be happy again."

"Kise..."

"No, just let me finish." Kise paused, taking in a deep breath and licking his lips. "I - I feel like I could have that with you, if you let me."

"So..." Kise trailed off and walked over to his ball, laying on the court. "Aomine- no Aominecchi...one on one?"

This was it. This is what Aomine had been waiting to hear all these months. All that pain all that frustration, seemed to melt away with the words Kise just spoke, and from the warmth of the smile Kise was directing at him, and for him alone.

And his world suddenly came crashing to a halt. For all at once, one thing stood clearly in his mind, something he should've done and said ages ago yet he could never bring himself to do. Something he just couldn't keep buried within him anymore.

"I can't"

The bright smile Kise had on his face fell.

"Kise I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but there's something I have to tell you...Something I've been keeping from you. It's about Haizaki...I'm the one who took him away from you."

Kise stood there, brow furrowed in confusion. He opened his mouth a few times, as if he was unsure of what to say, before he managed to get the words out.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Aomine took a deep breath. "He shouldn't have died in that crash...It should've been me."

"I...I don't understand..."

"I was supposed to have been in that game. S-something came up and I couldn't go so they had him sub in for me. He didn't have to be there, and he had to rush there at the last minute because of me. If I hadn't not gone...If he hadn't had to sub in for me...he would still be alive and with you. It's my fault he's gone Kise. I took him from you."

Silence, that's all Aomine heard, just deathly silence. He looked across the way to see Kise facing down. Aomine took a step forward and another until he was close enough to touch Kise.

Aomine reached his hand up "Kise-"

Kise smacked his hand away and jerked back . His face was twisted in anger, eyes glistening from unshed tears.

"What was it," he hissed out. "What was so goddamn important that...you know what never mind. I- I don't even care. Just...just don't touch me...don't talk to me."

"Kise I-"

"JUST STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME AOMINE," kise yelled as he stormed away.

* * *

  It had been two weeks since then. Two weeks of feeling an unbearable sadness and deep feeling of loss. Aomine just couldn't focus and as a result, different aspects of his life just fell apart. His team had just lost a tournament they trained so hard for. They had lost early, been kicked out early, and Aomine could only blame himself. He wasn't at his best and knew it affected the team. He wanted to sulk in silence but didn't have the team or friends that would allow him to do so. The night following their loss. Kagami came to his apartment to speak to him, bringing Tetsu along with him.

"Did you really have to bring him?" Aomine asked as he opened his door and saw the duo standing there."

Kagami snorted "Of course I did. Kuroko's the only one who can effectively knock some sense into that hard head of yours."

"Only cause he literally beats me up." he mumbled, grunting when said man jabbed him in the side. He hadn't mumbled quietly enough.

"It's the only way someone as dense as you learns," was the curt reply.

"So what...what do you want me to say." Aomine spats as he flops down on his couch. "I screwed up okay?! I-I screwed up the game. I got us kicked out the tournament. And I screwed things up with Kise..." he trailed softly. Placing his head in his hands. "I really fucking screwed up."

Aomine felt Kuroko sit down beside him, felt him, put his hand onto his shoulder. "It was one game Aomine-kun. Basketball is a team sport, something you seem to still have trouble grasping. It was the teams loss not just yours so stop beating yourself up over it."

Aomine went to reply but was silenced by the look in Tetsu's eyes.

"I cant say what went wrong with you and kise. You both were dancing around each other before anything serious could happen. How could you have screwed up when you didn't even begin? It's not just you. Have you considered that Kise-kun was hurting so much because he started feeling something for you? That he felt guilty as if he somehow was starting to replace Haizaki-kun with you...Even when he's only been gone a year? You gave him an avenue and he took it...but I don't think this means the end of things for you yet."

Aomine didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything to that.

Kuroko patted him on the shoulder before standing up and motioning for Kagami to go. "Just talk to him Aomine-kun. He's about as stubborn as you."

When the two were long gone Aomine laid in bed, his phone in hand staring at a particular contact. He sent one line before rolling over and going to sleep.

_**'can we meet?'** _

* * *

The next night Aomine stood on the court shooting some hoops when he felt a presence behind him.

"What did you want?"

He turned to find Kise leaning against the fence, arms crossed against his chest. God did Aomine miss him. A part of him always ached when the blond was away for too long. That same part of him always filled him with a warmth, once he saw him again.

"If you're not going to say anything then I'm just going to leave."

"Play one on one with me."

Kise scoffed in disbelief, "Are you serious right now? After all you said to me...after what you did...do you really think i'd-"

Aomine interrupted, "Just one game...just one...and after that I won't bother you anymore."

Kise contemplated for a moment. "'What's the point of this game? What's your agenda?"

Aomine raised his hands in a surrendering stance. "There is none, I just want to play, that's it nothing more."

"And why the hell would you think I'd even consider?"

"Do you normally just walk around in basketball gear? For a model I'd think you dress a little more fashionably." Aomine stated amusedly.

"Sometime I just want to be comfortable okay." Kise huffed, taking off his windbreaker and standing in front of Aomine. "Just one game"

They played till whoever reached ten first. Aomine won of course but not as easily as he had expected. Kise was good, he could've easily gone pro if he had put in the training, and time, and got the necessary experience. Aomine hadn't felt like he found a worth rival since he first met Kagami.

They both sat on the ground breathing heavily, "You're pretty damn amazing Kise."

Kise huffed, flopping backwards. "You're not so bad yourself." He hesitated "and I absolutely hate that. You...you make me feel alive. You're like this flame that entranced me from the moment we met and I just wanted to let you consume me."

Kise groaned throwing his arms over his face. "I should be angry at you, but I'm not. I'm angry at myself, and I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. I just..." He sighed. "I barely buried my boyfriend and I was already ready to move on to someone else. What kind of person does that make me?!"

"Human Kise...it makes you human. You're not perfect, no one is asking you to be, and no one expects you to stay attached and not move on. I may sound kind of biased because..." Aomine moved until he was leaning over Kise. He gently grasped his arms and pulled them away from the man's face. Once he made sure that Kise's eyes were locked with his, he continued.

"I want you Kise and I've wanted you since the moment I met you. And when you think about what was going on then you have to wonder what kind of person does that make me?"

They both became quiet after that, just silently staring at each other. Aomine gently rubbing his thumbs along Kise's skin.

Kise was the first to break the silence. "So where does that leave us now?"

"Well..." Aomine trailed off. He got to his feet, looking down to where Kise laid, and extended his hand. "I'd like a chance...with you...if you'll have me that is."

When Kise reached up, taking Aomine's hand into his own, he swore his heart leapt into his throat. Grasping his hand a little more firmly, Aomine pulled Kise to his feet, so that they both stood eye to eye and on equal ground.

Kise's next smile lit up his entire face. "So...Aominecchi...one on one?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! This is my premier story on Ao3, and the first story I've written in about a year.
> 
> I had a couple ways on how I wanted to end this. One with a more romantic twist but it felt kinda forced and just didn't seem to be a proper fit considering the route these two took to get to this point. I see this ending as their beginning, as their starting point. And eventually they'll get there but for now they've acknowledge they want to be together and I'm leaving it kind of open ended on how they wish to proceed from there.  
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
